the Silver Lining
by Red Thorne
Summary: Drarry This story is about a hermaphrodite Harry and how two people how can believe themselves too flawed to find happiness with other people, can find happiness with each other. Will be half Mpreg much later on.
1. Chapter 1

**The Silver Lining**

**Story Summary: Before anyone comments on not liking girlHarry or Mpreg, Harry is not a girl, he is not a boy getting pregnant, he is born a hermaphrodite, and before anyone starts talking about the medical facts of intersex people, if the original Harry Potter can have mythological creatures such as: unicorns, werewolves etc... then my fanfiction can have the mythological hermaphrodites, who are literally both male and female, also I have actually found one article by a Simon D. Parvin of the Department of Surgery, Leicester Royal Infirmary, which state that Parvin found a man who was both a father, and who was born with ovaries which had ovulated, meaning that he was physically capable of being a mother as well as a father. This is going to be a Harry/Draco story. Also this story is rated M for a reason.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Going Grey?<strong>

Harry folded the last of his possessions into his trunk, and closed the lid, finished. Hermione promptly opened the trunk and tipped its contents out onto the floor.

"Hermione, I just finished packing that!" Harry yelled indignantly.

"Not very neatly" she muttered as she started packing Harry's things her way. Harry sighed.

"Hermione everything is just going to get, messed up again when I get home. So what's the point?" he said dropping down to sit on his bed.

"Harry just let her have her way. I mean won't your family be happy to see how well you've packed when you get home" Ron cried cheerfully. Ron who had already had his packing approved by Hermione, after she had given him various tips as he was packing. Harry buried his head in his hands.

"Somehow I don't think Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia are going to care if my packing is neat, and I'm not even the one packing anymore" Harry muttered too quietly for either Ron or Hermione to hear. Hermione looked up from her efforts, and started at Harry's head for a moment, something had caught her attention.

"Harry do you know that you have a grey hair?" Harry glanced at her through his fingers for a second.

"Mione, that's not as funny as you think it is" he mumbled.

"I'm not joking Harry look" she said reaching out and ripping several hairs out, with one swift tug.

"Ow, Hermione, can you please, not rip my hair out!" Harry screamed.

"Baby" came from Ron's side of the room, Harry just scowled back at him.

"Look Harry" Hermione said holding up a silver thread of hair. It took Harry a few seconds to realise that that silver thread was indeed his own hair. He ran to the bathroom and locked the door behind him. There he tilted his head so that he could get a good look at his hair in the mirror. After examining his head thoroughly, Harry finally let out a breath that he didn't even realise he had been holding. He could another glittering silver thread, or even a gloomy grey one. He saw his cheeks turn red as he realised that he a 13 year old boy, had been vain enough to search for grey hairs. He tried to console himself with the fact that he knew something as odd as prematurely aging at the tender age of 13, was something the Dursleys would most definitely frown upon. This wasn't much solace, as Harry knew that most of it was just vanity, not fear of the Dursleys.

Harry slid down on to the bathroom floor and stayed there, willing himself to calm down. This worked until he was startled out of his peace by a banging on the door. He could hear Hermione and Ron yelling from the other side of the door, and he knew that they would only get angry if he kept them waiting. He got up and opened the door, only to nearly get punched in the face by a furiously knocking Hermione.

"Harry for pities sake, no one cares about your hair, we have to be on the train in a quarter of an hour, now I've already packed your things for you..."

"They were already packed before you messed with my stuff" Harry sighed, knowing that trying to argue with Hermione was like trying to argue with a brick wall.

"Don't argue with me, just get going we can't be late, and if I missed anything out of your trunk then you only have yourself to blame, honestly 14 and you still can't pack a trunk properly" Hermione said as she helped Ron out of the door with his trunk.

"13, I'm 13" Harry said quietly as he followed them out. The was creepy when it was empty, but Harry had spent more than enough nights sneaking around the castle after hours to have gotten over any fear of the empty castle. For once Harry didn't feel a great sense of loneliness as he left Hogwarts after yet another year, because now although he still had to go back to the Dursleys he still had his godfather. Since Sirius had disappeared on Buckbeak Harry had been eagerly awaiting word from his new godfather, but as of yet the escape convict was yet to get in contact with Harry. This didn't deter the young wizard, as he knew that he would be leaving the Dursleys early this year to stay with the Weasleys, and then he would get to go to the Quidditch World Cup, and Harry was so sure that Sirius would send him a letter or something soon, Harry would just have to wait patiently. Yes Harry was sure that this summer was going to be the best he had ever had.

Harry neared the station, Hermione and Ron were already on the train and Hermione was yelling from one of the windows.

"Harry hurry!" Harry blushed and picked up his trunk, due to the starvation he had suffered whilst growing up with the Dursleys had stunted his growth to a great extent, especially his muscle development, so keeping up with his friends whilst carrying his heavy trunk, he gasped as he tried to lift the trunk a little higher onto the steps of the train.

Harry could help but smile as he heard several slightly panicked first years running up behind, well at least someone was even later than him to get on the train. Harry struggled the up the train's steps and managed to have the trunk placed in the aisle, just in time for two boisterous first years to come charging past him. He closed the train door, and pulled the trunk along behind him.

"Harry, honestly, what's taking you so long?" Hermione whispered, Harry could only guess that that was because the Slytherins were close by.

"Why are you in such a mood today?"

"Because, you should have finished most of your packing yesterday, really Harry don't you every think ahead? And anyway you know I don't like being late" Harry just sighed and followed her into the compartment. Ron nodded at Harry before returning to his copy of Quidditch Players Monthly. Harry tried to lift his trunk onto the luggage rack above Ron. It nearly fell on them both of them.

"Bloody hell Harry, careful" Ron said standing to push the trunk onto the shelf for him. Harry smiled in thanks and sat down next to Ron.

* * *

><p>Draco sat down next to his friend Blaize Zabini. The train wouldn't be leaving for the better part of an hour, but of course a Malfoy was never late, unless he intended to be. Across from Draco sat Pansy Parkinson, Vincent Crabbe and although he hadn't arrived yet they were all expecting Goyle to sit with them.<p>

The young Slytherins sat in silence as they weren't taught to speak when they had nothing valuable to say. Draco for his part was to caught up in thoughts about the letter in his breast pocket. It was a letter from his father. Draco had almost had a panic attack when he had received it, the letter was from Draco's father and it made it abundantly apparent to Draco that his parents had found out about him losing his virginity a few weeks before the year had finished.

A few weeks before, Slytherin house had been attending the Summer Solstice festival, along with several of the teachers, most of Hogsmeade village and one or two Ravenclaws. The rest of the school wasn't known for being particularly religious. After a surprisingly short ritual there was a small festival, and a picnic on the lawn, the Slytherins stayed for a short while, but then returned to their common room. They already had their own celebration planned.

Hidden away in the Slytherin Common room they celebrated in a way most unbecoming of purebloods. As the most cunning students of Hogworts students, they had managed to acquire alcohol, narcotics of various different sorts, and music that their parents would never have let them listen to if they had known about it.

It was at this party that Draco found himself watching a certain Ethan Stiffworth, a boy in the year above. The boy was already known for being quite sexually precocious, and on several occasions the boy had insinuated to Draco that he would want to have some kind of sexual relationship.

Draco had been interested in this idea, but he had turned the boy down several times. Mostly because he was sure that any and all relations were bound to become public news, after all everyone knew that he was seeing Pansy Parkinson even though they had never actually been anything more than friends. Plus he was already pretty sure that Ethan was only showing interest in him because he thought he could get something out of it.

Draco had since taken it upon himself to study Ethan. He had very quickly discovered that Ethan's family was practically bankrupt, and that they had family ties with one certain Rita Skeeter. This led Draco to the conclusion that Ethan was only interested in him because he knew Rita would pay for a Malfoy sex scandal, especially one about such a young Malfoy. This had inevitably led Draco to crush any hopes of expressing growing understanding of his own sexuality.

It had been a foolish notion, he told himself. He had known from a young age that although his parents didn't have any moral issues with homosexuality, they did have problems with a lack of grandchildren, so Draco didn't expect them to be accepting of his preferences.

However, as the evening progressed Draco couldn't help but notice that Ethan was getting quite drunk, admittedly he was nowhere near what some of the sixth and seventh years were achieving. This made Draco wonder, he knew that his parents would be keeping a very close eye on him when he was older, he maybe young, but he already could feel that he was already running out of chances to live his life his way.

Later on Draco summoned the nerve to proposition Ethan, as he did so he could feel his entire body shake with a feeling that Draco had seldom felt before, this was what rebellion felt like. Although Draco was almost certain that Ethan was far to drunk to remember what happened that night, Draco still took numerous precautions. Draco hid beneath the hood of his robe so that no one would realise that it was him leaving with Ethan.

They went back to Ethan's dorm, something that Draco had insisted upon because it allowed him to slip out of the room before Ethan woke up, which gave him plausible deniability. Draco had cast several spells to search the room for evidence of recording devices, the spells were complicated so he was glad that he had considered himself to be just too young to try the alcohol himself.

After that Ethan pressured Draco to assume a bottom position, Draco refused and remained very dominant. Afterwards Draco found the experience to be somewhat of a disappointment. Due to his current state, Ethan had been very sloppy and awkward in his movements, and he had lasted long. Also Ethan fell asleep moments after he came, and a part of Draco felt a great sense of loss afterwards, he hadn't expected to feel almost bad about the experience, and he didn't like that he did.

The morning after Draco realised what a mistake he had made, when his father's letter had arrived. The letter made it clear that his father knew exactly what had happen, and he was not pleased. For several days after that letter Draco remained in a state of absolute panic. He kept running the events of that night through his head, and yet he couldn't think of anything that he had done wrong, anything he could have possibly missed, but he knew he missed something, how else could his father know or even suspect.

All Draco could do was wait for a lewdly descriptive article to appear in the Daily Prophet, but it never did, and before Draco realised how much time had passed, Draco had found himself boarding the Hogworts Express, which would bring him home to face the music.

As the train grew closer to Kings Cross station Draco considered running, but quickly dismissed the idea as childish and stupid. It wasn't like he had anywhere to go that his parents wouldn't think to look, and delaying his parents would only make things worse.

As the gleaming red train pulled into the station, Draco's steal eyes quickly found his father's. Both his parents were very easy to find among the rest of the crowd, if only because the look ready to commit acts of brutal violence, which might not be too far from the truth. Draco pulled his bag off of the rack, and quickly made his way off the train, the sooner he got home the sooner this would all be over he told himself.

"Draco" his father said sharply with a quick nod at his son.

"Welcome home son" Narcissa said quietly, didn't look him in the eye, but at least she attempted to keep the rage she was clearly feeling out of her voice. made there way to the row of fireplaces to floo back to Malfoy Manor, in silence.

The moment Draco followed his parents out of the fire place in the manor's main hall, the silence was immediately replaced by the sound of his father's angry voice.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, what pray tell, do you think you were doing?" he barked.

"It was just a bit of fun" Draco muttered quietly, his parents of course both heard him clearly.

"Fun! Draco do you have any idea what damage could have been inflicted upon the family name, do you know how much damage could have been inflicted on you, you're too young to be having... such relations" His mothers said, she folded her arms aross her chest, most people would have thought her perfectly calm at that moment, but Draco knew her better than that. He could see how frightened she was, and he did feel a little guilt over that.

"I'm Sorry Mother"

"Draco why would you do something like this" His father hissed, from where he was leaning on the mantelpiece.

"Well it's not like it's something you would let me do when I'm older"

"And for good reason, this path that you are choosing will bring you nothing but pain" Lucius said punctuating the last word by slapping the marble mantle.

"Why? Why does it have to?" Draco asked.

"Because, the Malfoy family has existed for over a thousand generations, and it is your duty to see that it last for a thousand more. Merlin boy have you not seen the luxury you have been raised in, surely you didn't expect such a life without some responsibility. If you keep following this desire for your form the best you can hope for is a fruitful affair with a women who will come to hate you because you won't even try to love her, and a secret lover who will no doubt grow tired with you over time because no matter how matter much you love him, you will always truly belong to your wife."

"But I can't love a woman" Draco cried.

"You don't have to love her, she doesn't have to be a perfect wife, merely an adequate one." Narcissa cried silent tears for her son, because the whole family knew what Lucius meant, that Draco would probably never be allowed to love anyone the way he his parents loved each other. "You may go to your room now" he whispered, Draco stumbled out, too shocked by his father's words to dispute them. As he left he heard his mother whisper.

"Lucius surely there is something we can do?"

"We can only hope that he is one of the lucky ones, like we were" he replied.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Silver Lining**

**Chapter 2: Quidditch**

* * *

><p>Hedwig hooted happily as she circled the lamp post at the end of numberfour Privet Drive. Harry watched her ideally from his place at his bedroom window. Harry enjoyed these moments he had to himself. Especially now, since he had gotten back to the Dursleys. Since he had arrived the one thread of silver hair had turned into many, and his hair was now more silver than black. This of course had infuriated his Aunt and Uncle, they had locked him in his room and boarded up his bedroom window so that the neighbours couldn't see his freakish appearance.<p>

Harry could only take solace in the fact that Mr Weasley would be arriving tomorrow to collect him, and then he wouldn't have to see the Dursleys again for a whole year. Hedwig flapped back over to the window, Harry caught her and then carefully placed her back in her cage. He closed the window and changed into his night clothes. As usual Harry changed as quickly as he could, in the past the Dursleys had walked in on him whilst he was still changing. This had always led to yet another emotionally scaring childhood memory, as his family always taunted him because of his body. The female parts of his anatomy had always been difficult to see, but they didn't need to see his parts to know that they were, and they only needed the smallest excuse to humiliate him. Harry jumped into bed and fell asleep as quickly as he could.

* * *

><p>There was a knock at the front door at a little after 10am. Harry was about to run downstairs but stopped himself, remembering the current state if his own hair. He grabbed a beanie and pulled down as far over his head as he could get it. He took the stairs two at a time and raced to be the first to answer the door. UnfortunatelyVernonwas already downstairs reading the morning paper when the knock came, so he was the one to answer.<p>

"Hullo" Mr Weasley cried Mr Weasley up and down, Harry didn't need to seeVernon's face to know that it was turning that infamous shade of purple.

"Who. Are You?"Vernonsaid venomously.

"Arthur Weasley, I'm here to pick up Harry" Mr Weasley said cheerfully, so how oblivious to the dirty look being given to him by an angry prune.

"Boy!" Harry ran down the stairs as quickly as he could.

"Yes Uncle?"

"What is this doing here?" his uncle demanded.

"I'm going to stay with him for the rest of the summer, remember how I told you about this uncle" Harry said quietly.

"Oh yes, you're going away with your freaky little friends"Vernonsaid with a sneer. "Well can't you do this at a more reasonable hour!"

"Look on the bright side, well be gone in a few minutes, and then you won't have to worry about being woken up early until the Christmas holidays" Mr Weasley said, beaming atVernonas he slipped passed him. "Morning Harry. Are you ready to go?" asked Mr Weasley. Harry smiled nervously.

"Just give me a minute" Harry ran back upstairs, at least for once the Dursleys hadn't locked away his things. Harry had packed most of his things days ago, for once he was actually keen to pack, if only because he was so eager to leave. He grabbed his trunk, and Hedwig's cage, and hopped downstairs.

Vernonwas still scowling at Mr Weasley when Harry returned. Naturally Harry decided that it was best to leave beforeVernondecided that he didn't want Harry leaving with someone like Arthur Weasley.

"Now Harry aren't you going to say goodbye to your family?" Mr Weasley asked.

"Bye Family" Harry promptly turned to leave, and tried to coax Mr Weasley to follow.

"Now surely you want to say more of a goodbye to your family than that?" Mr Weasley asked. Harry took one look at his uncle and knew right away that he didn't Harry sticking around any longer than he had too.

"No I'm fine, shall we head off" Harry said leading the way. Mr Weasley simply followed Harry, and seemed surprisingly oblivious toVernonslamming the door shut behind them.

* * *

><p>"Draco, sit down" someone said from behind him, he was fairly certain that it was his mother, but he hadn't been paying attention.<p>

For the past few minutes Narcissa Malfoy had been catching up with one of her many, many old friends, and whilst his mother had been busy Draco had been focussed on a girl sitting at a table just across from the table Draco and his mother had been shown to, and Draco was intently trying to find her attractive.

This was something that Draco had been attempting for the past few days now. He had been reading through various magazines and newspapers. Annoyingly he had found a list of the top 100 most beautiful pure blood witches inBritain. Draco found two things disturbing about this list, firstly he could count on one hand the number of girls in this list that he could actually find attractive, and even then no matter ho much he wanked he still couldn't bring himself to cum over these girls, and secondly he had found his mother in this list. He knew his mother was a very beautiful women, but finding her in this magazine had been the last thing he had expected to find his mother in this list, especially because a lot of the other girls in this list were barely adults, and they were kind of slutty. Also worryingly although Draco dropped the magazine the moment he found his mother's picture, but he feared that other boy might be thoroughly enjoying wanking over his mother's likeness.

"Draco" His mother pulled him down into the chair next to him, which was a surprise to him because he had been sure that his mother had been standing next him. "Darling why are you so distracted?" she asked as she tenderly ran a hand through his hair. Draco glanced at the girl sitting across from him one last time before returning his gaze to his mother. As usual his mother didn't miss a beat. "Do you like her?" Draco blushed. "You know I am a friend of her father's, I could introduce the two of you"

"No... no mother" Draco muttered.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes mother, she's... she's not my type" Draco said, without even realising what he was doing he dropped his head in shame. Narcissa sighed.

"I know dear, I know" She kissed him lightly on the cheek "But you should at least try to take an interest..."

"I am, I am mother"

"Is that why I found certain magazines in your bedroom" Draco sat and stared at his mother, her gaze was searching Draco for an answer, but he didn't feel courageous enough to respond because he knew that his mother had almost definitely found his collection of female pornography that he had acquired shortly after returning home, which had been added to an admittedly quite small collection of gay pornography.

"You... saw that?" Draco said, forcing his voice to remain calm.

"Yes dear, although I must say I am actually quite relieved"

"You were" Draco winced as he heard the amazement in his own voice.

"Yes, I very much expected to find a copy of 'Magic Men Monthly', or something of that nature" Draco sighed in relief, he had in fact had a subscription to Magic Men Monthly for the past few months, but clearly his mother had as of yet failed to locate the worst of his magazine collection.

"Mother, what do I do, I'm just not attracted to girls, I've tried and tried and... I just don't like can't... well... you know..." Draco said, gesturing with his hands, trying to explain to his mother his problem. She stared at him blankly for a few minutes, Draco sighed in desperation, "I can't... want girls mother, I just can't... want them..." trying to explain his lack of ability to get a bonner over beautiful girls both young and old, to his mother happened to be one of the most uncomfortable experiences of his life.

"Oh... right, I see, well..." Narcissa's gaze dropped to her empty cup. "Well... have you considered virility serum?" she said, still not looking at her son.

"Mother, really"

"It was just a thought"

"Do you think others suggest this kind of thing to their sons?"

"I fairly certain that most boys your age don't have such problems" Draco looked at his mother in dismay "I'm sorry Draco, I didn't mean it like that, let's just try to enjoy our meal" She said as she poured the tea...

* * *

><p>"So, what do you think?" Ron asked proudly as he gestured to his bed. For a second Harry was worried what Ron was actually asking him to do, especially since he had been certain that his friend wasn't interested in other boys in that way. He then realised that Ron was actually gesturing to a new poster above his bed.<p>

"Oh, yeah cool" Harry said nervously. He had no idea who this person was supposed to be. It was obviously a Quidditch player, but Harry wasn't that knowledgeable about Quidditch players.

"Yeah, my mum got me the poster, rather appropriate don't you think?"

"Erm..." Harry knew they had something Quidditch planned, but he was really struggling to remember what it was. He stared at Ron for a few seconds until Ron realised that he didn't know what Ron was talking about.

"The World Cup"

"Oh... the, the Quidditch world cup right?"

"Erm yeah, honestly Harry, how could you possibly forget, it's the Quidditch world cup, and Victor Crum is playing this year, Victor Crum!"

"Oh yeah, yeah, awesome, Victor Crum, he's the best, yeah I remembered that were going to the World Cup, how could I forget" He had forgotten, he had been so preoccupied with the seemingly endless list of chores that the Dursleys had handed him the moment he had walked through the front door, and he had absolutely no idea who Victor Crum was, he may have played a lot of Quidditch, but he still wasn't as familiar with Quidditch players of the world as Ron, and he probably wouldn't ever be, due to the fact that Ron's love of Quidditch was nearing an obsession.

"Great, well, since we only get a world cup once ever four years, I think this deserves a full celebration" Ron said as he ducked his head under his bed, he pulled out a collection of magazine that were probably every edition of 'Quidditch Players of the World', 'Quidditch Monthly', and 'British Quidditch' that were ever made. "And a proper celebration comes with proper reading material" Ron said, gesturing for Harry to join him...

* * *

><p>Later that day Harry found his way into the Weasley's bath. He didn't like to bathe at the Dursley's, they didn't like him using up the hot water, or the good soap and towels, and both soap and towels were very itchy. Harry allowed himself to slip lower into the hot water. He lingered there, enjoying the warmth until he heard Mrs Weasley calling everyone to come downstairs to dinner. Sighed and reluctantly pulled himself out of the warm water. He reached down to collect one of the fluffy towels that had fallen onto the floor. The door burst open and Ginny squealed.<p>

"Harry I'm so sorry" she said leaving the bathroom as quickly as she had entered. Harry stood with the towel firmly twisted around his waist, his heart frantically pounding in his chest. Harry didn't usually believe in a god, but now he was desperately praying to any deity that would answer that Ginny hadn't seen anything. He liked the Weasley and he didn't want them to see him as a freak.

Harry didn't delay any longer and got dressed and headed downstairs as quickly as he could. Mrs Weasley was already moving various plates and dishes of food onto the table, she smiled warmly at Harry as he entered. Harry felt comforted by that, although the thought that Weasley probably didn't know yet was tempered by the fact that if Ginny had seen him she probably hadn't had time to tell anyone yet, and would be letting everyone know about his freakishness as soon as she was able. Harry smiled back and sat down, unfortunately Harry found himself sitting across from Ginny. She blushed and found anything but Harry to look at and Harry tried to do the same.

Mrs Weasley served the food and Harry did his best he could to pretend that nothing was wrong. After dinner Harry helped Mrs Weasley clear away the table, annoyingly Ginny also decided to help out and Harry found himself constantly bumping into her. As soon as the last dish was in the kitchen Harry quickly ran off.

"Harry" Ginny called. Harry stopped, frozen where he stood.

"Yes" he replied weakly, he winced at how thin his own voice sounded.

"About before..." Harry squeezed his eyes shut, and prayed that she wasn't about to say what he was sure she was about to say, "I... I didn't see anything... you know I like you... but I wasn't like... trying to look at you. I wouldn't do that, I promise" Harry sighed in relief. He nodded and Ginny nodded, "I.. Ilike your hair by the way" Harry's hand ventured up to his head, his now almost entirely silver hair was once again covered by one of Dudley's old beanies from Dudley's rapper phase.

"Thanks" Harry nodded again, and they both crept away from each other, neither of them was sure who was more uncomfortable in this situation.

Harry went up to his room, which also happened to be Ron's room, but Ron was downstairs talking to the twins. Harry was comforted by Ginny's words, although afterwards he couldn't understand why he had thought she would have said anything else, after all Ginny was a sweet girl, she was caring, that was what Harry liked most about her. She would never have gossiped about Harry, not about something so private as, well his privates. Harry could only hope that other girls would be as kind, but a part of him knew that they wouldn't. A thought that made Harry despair, there were so few girls at Hogwarts that Harry was sure wouldn't sell his secret to the highest bidder. So few that he could ever be truly honest with...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: the World Cup**

Harry hit the ground with a painful thump, he lay there for a moment, dizzy from the journey, Cedric reached out a hand to Harry, he took it.

"Thanks" Harry said, trying to smile back at the older boy. Mr Weasley, his usual cheerful self led the way. The campsite and the stadium quickly came into view, Harry could hear the intake of breath, his friends chatting excitedly, and Harry couldn't help but feel a spark of excitement. They made their way down the hill and through the crowd of tents. Harry smiled with glee at the bizarre variety of people and colours surrounding him.

"Ah here we are, home sweet home" Harry hesitated, praying that this little tent wasn't where they were all actually staying in the same tent. Harry followed the twins past the tents door flap, and was pleasantly surprised by the shear size of the inside.

"I love magic" Harry whispered. Ron and Harry as always were sharing a room. Well it wasn't exactly a room, there were no solid dividers within the tent, in fact from Harry and Ron's 'room' they could see all the way into the twins room. Ron quickly brought out a large deck of Quidditch player cards and started his process of settling into the tent, something that he happily dragged Harry into.

* * *

><p>"Come on slow pokes, we don't want to be late" Mr Weasley shouted back to them, Harry and the Weasley boys picked up the pace to catch up to Mr Weasley and the girls, Hermione glanced back at them, Harry could tell that she wasn't impressed with them. Harry himself wasn't too keen to be left behind given that everyone appeared to be migrating into the stadium all at once and Harry knew that he wouldn't be able to find the others if he got lost.<p>

As they passed the front doors of the stadium things became a little less complicated as people immediately dispersed to various different parts of the enormous stadium, and by the time that they had made their way up five flights of stairs there were very few people who were also pushing there way up to such a height, and yet still they climbed higher.

"Blimey dad, how much further up are we?" Fred cried, or was it George.

"Well put it this way, if it starts to rain, you'll be the first to know" a slow drawl came from below, the group stopped and stared at the blond man.

"Father and I are in the ministers box" Draco said with an arrogant smirk

"Don't boast Draco... there's no need with these people" Lucius Malfoy had a rather disdainful look on his face as he said this.

"Sorry father" Draco muttered, Harry couldn't help but smirk back at Draco as he saw this. Harry turned to carry on up the next flight of stairs, but the metal snake of Lucius Malfoy's wand bit down onto the toe of his shoe, Harry wished it was a real snake, that way he could have commanded it to turn on the arrogant blond, sadly Harry had no ability to command lump of intricately carved inanimate metal.

"Do enjoy yourself... if you can" Lucius said to Harry, smirking before he left, Draco in tern smirked at Harry before following his father. Harry turned to follow the Weasleys...

* * *

><p>Harry panted to catch his breath as he made it up the final flight if stairs. Hermione and the Weasleys were already admiring the view from the very top of the stadium. Harry however suddenly found himself suffering from a slight case of vertigo, it was rather odd, when he was on his broom he was never worried about how far from the ground he happened to be, but standing at the top of the stadium, starring down at the crowd and the Quidditch pitch below, Harry couldn't help but feel his heart rate pick up slightly.<p>

Harry rested his hands on the barrier, to reassure himself that he was in fact safe. A hand reached out and pushed Harry into the barrier, he squealed, fearing that the barrier was about to give way and he was about to fall to his death. The barrier held, and then Harry had time look at however had pushed him. Harry was unsurprised but also unhappy to find both of the twins, a twin on either side, grinning at him.

"Having fun Harry?" they both chorused.

"I was until you two started messing around." Harry mumbled through gritted teeth, his hands still firmly wrapped around the metal bar of the barrier, unwilling to accept yet that it wasn't about to disappear.

"Boys, don't be mean" Mr Weasley said from where he had been talking to Hermione, she like Mr Weasley was fixing the twins with a rather disapproving stare, and despite her age and size she somehow managed to be more authoritarian in her glower than Mr Weasley. "Now why don't you come and pick out some snacks boys" Mr Weasley said as he pulled the twins away from Harry, the rest of the Weasleys, save for Ron Ginny went with Mr Weasley and the twins, Ron and Ginny however were both debating over the best way to properly educate Hermione in the importance of Quidditch, Hermione herself was trapped in between the two of them and she looked like she would rather have been anyway else on the entire planet in between the two arguing red heads.

Harry couldn't help but smile at the scene. He turned back to the crowd, he was fascinated by the vast variety of people in the stadium, wizards could be so very interesting just by being so incredibly different form each other. In the on corner of the stadium that Harry was standing in alone were such a multitude of different and truly bizarre characters. For example; on the level directly below him Harry could clearly see a wizard in a ladies pink nightgown talking to a wizard in a Naruto costume, and the left about three levels down there was a large group of women who all seemed to have exactly the same shiny silver hair... Silver hair that seemed disturbingly familiar to Harry, it looked worryingly like his own

grey hair problem.

One of the women in this crowd turned to look at Harry, as if she knew that Harry was watching her. Suddenly Harry wanted to run, run as far away from all of these women as he possibly could, but Harry's gaze was fixed on those purplish-blue eyes, they called him, and he knew that he couldn't refuse that call. Harry slipped down the first flight of stairs. Ginny and Ron were too focussed on their argument, and Hermione on preventing a fight to notice Harry's disappearance. The second flight of stairs, a group of children painted in Irish colours ran past nearly knocking Harry over. The third flight of stairs, he quickly made along the side. There was a silk curtain in place, it was thin and did little to distort the figures moving behind it, but somehow Harry already knew that it wasn't to hide these beautiful creatures, it was to make sure that everyone knew the boundaries of their territory.

Harry could feel his heart race, he was nervous, but he didn't know why. He cautiously pulled back the thin silk curtain. All heads immediately turned to him.

"Oh dear, another one's walked in here, honestly doesn't anyone respect privacy anymore!" cried one women.

"Oh but let him stay, I do so like younger men, they are always so... eager" Said another, who had an ageless face, although Harry would guessed her age as being about 25, give

or take a few years. She had pulled in close to Harry and was now reaching for the edge of his hat. Harry nervously batted her hand away.

"Ladies" This third woman gestures for the others to disperse, they didn't move, but all busied themselves, pretending not to be waiting, listening. "Come here child." She said to Harry. He nervously made his way over to her. She reached out to remove Harry's hat, his hand quickly moved to stop her. "Shhh, it's alright little one" Harry's hand was shaking as she moved it aside. Harry still hadn't been able to figure out why his hair was now such a bright shade of silver, but he was sure that he didn't want anyone to know about it. The women's purple-blue eyes stared into Harry's. Harrys vision remained locked on her eyes, but he still knew that she was smiling, and that comforted Harry. The beanie slipped off of his head, he heard a few gasps of surprise from around him. He reached to pull the hat back on, but the woman had handed the hat to one of the other women and Harry no longer knew where it was.

"What are you!" hissed one of the women standing behind Harry, she sounded angry to Harry.

"Hush Ladies, here child, sit down" She said gesturing to a series of cushions piled high, they offered a clear vantage point for the women that were already sprawled on them. This blue-purple eyed woman found her own place on the cushions. She smiled at Harry and gestured for Harry to join her, Harry smiled back and tentatively found his own place sitting next to her. "Now tell me honestly child, you are not a male are you?" Harry felt the blood rush out of his face, he had spent his whole life convinced that he had managed to hide himself from everyone... except the Dursleys of course, and this women had discovered his secret in a matter of moments, his thoughts immediately turned to his friends, how many of them already knew? Why were they still his friends if they knew? Where they just laughing at him behind his back? "It is alright child, we won't tell anyone, but we do need you to be honest with us" she said, as she stroked Harry's hair.

"I... I am a boy..." Harry couldn't tell who was more insulted, the women who thought he was lying, or the women, who thought he really was a boy "But... I am... also a girl" she smiled and tilted her head.

"Then why do you insist on looking like that, it is so ugly, and masculine?"

"Well... I am a boy" Harry muttered, this earned a few more hisses from the women.

"But you said it yourself, you're also a girl..." she ran her fingers softly through Harry's silver hair "Don't you want to be a pretty girl?"

"I... I don't want my friends to know, they think I'm a boy... and I want it to stay that way"

The blue- purple eyed woman leaned in and began to whisper into Harry's ear "Somehow I don't think anyone will ever believe that anyone who usually looks like you do could possible be a beautiful woman..." her purplish- blue eyes met Harry's green eyes "However, I believe that there is some beauty that still resides inside you, somewhere, after all, great beauty is your heritage" Harry sat there for a moment and wonder if he was supposed to know what that meant, but after a few moments curiosity got the better of him and he decided to ask.

"Erm... What do you mean by my heritage?"

"Why I mean you Veela heritage of course, silly child" she said through quiet giggles, a lot of the other women were now laughing at Harry as well, Harry could feel his cheeks being to burn and he knew it was only going to get worse after he said what he knew he had to ask next.

"Errr... What's... what's a Veela?" Harry peeped. As predicted this insisted more laughed from the many women and in tern it caused the shade of scarlet in Harry's cheeks to deepen further.

"She doesn't even know what she is" Someone whispered from behind Harry, Harry immediately turned around to see who had spoken, but there were so many women, all of them with sparkling silver hair and perfect faces, Harry knew that he would never know who had been the source of that voice.

"Now my dear we simply have to get you change, we simply can't allow you to go around looking like..." She gestured to Harry "We like that, it's insulting to our entire species, not mention embarrassing" There were many nods and sounds of agreement from the crowd, the purplish-blue eyes turned to several of the women in the crowd, which seemed to be some sort of silent order as these women then grabbed Harry and dragged him off to... Harry had no idea where he was being dragged...

* * *

><p>"So what do you think of her Draco...Draco" Draco jumped at the sound of his father's voice.<p>

"Erm... what?" a scowl crossed Lucius Malfoy's face.

"Draco, try to pay attention" Draco blushed,

"Er.. sorry father. What were you saying?" Lucius sighed.

"What do you think of Mr Greengrass' daughter?" Draco looked over to the raven haired girl, she was about Draco's age, a brunette, and was clearly very well trained, very prim, very proper. The ideal candidate for a Malfoy wife, Draco could already tell where this was headed.

"Erm... she's okay" Draco murmured quietly.

"So, would you like me to talk to her father" that Draco knew was his father's code for set up a date with her.

"No.. no I..." _quick think of an excuse _Draco thought, sadly he knew there was nothing wrong with her, she was a perfectly lovely girl, and she was... attractive he supposed. "She's just not my type" Even in Draco's ears that sounded like a pathetic excuse. He could already see the scowl forming on his father's face.

"Yes Draco, I am perfectly aware of what your type is" he hissed, "But you coud at least try..."

"I am trying father, but I can't just make myself like her" Draco bleated, he hated how weak his voice sounded, but his father had always been the only person who could truly make Draco feel weak... well almost.

"Well maybe you aren't trying hard enough" Lucius Malfoy growled. Draco felt a sharp spark of anger, he wanted to scream at his father until his lungs burst, but he was a Malfoy he was too refined for such things.

"Excuse me" Draco said, dismissing himself, he could hear his father's voice calling him, but he ignored it and kept walking. The games were only a few minutes from starting so there were very few people wandering around, Draco was glad for this, it meant he could loiter in one of the many joining walkways without being too conspicuous.

* * *

><p>Harry stepped out into the crowd of silver haired women. They were all smiling at him and he couldn't help but smile back at them. He looked down at the pure white floor length dress he, or rather she, was wearing. Harry had expected to be mortified to be seen dressed as a girl... in public, but oddly, more than anything she felt... excited. She spun around in small circles, the white silk danced around her pale legs, and her hair flew everywhere. She stopped herself and tried to calm down, as she could already hear one of the women behind her, grumbling about how long it had taken her to style Harry's hair, and Harry had to admit it had taken a lot of work. I had been grown out to waist length and then two different women had attacked Harry's hair with what had looked liked silver spoons, which was apparently the wizarding world's answer to curling tongues. Now Harry had to admit that she was a vision of beauty.<p>

"Harry" The Veela with purplish- blue eyes (who's name was apparently Sonya) whispered, Harry turned to her. "Come with me dear" Sonya said wrapping Harry's arm around her's, she led Harry to the balcony where most of the women were already gathering. From here they had an extraordinary view of the Quidditch pitch, but Harry could tell that the women weren't currently interested in the empty pitch, they were each watching various different men, with a predatory gaze. "So... what do you think" Sonya asked.

"Of What?" Harry replied nervously, she laughed and pointed to a boy who was standing all alone in one of the otherwise empty walkways. Harry wanted to tell Sonya that he felt nothing for this boy, unfortunately she had to admit there was something strangely... attractive about his perfectly combed blond hair. "Well... He's..."

"Perfect for you" Sonya whispered, she guided Harry away from the crowd of silver heads and to the walkway that connected that section of the stadium to the main stairwell. "Now why don't you go to him?"

"Me?"

"Yes you" she said pushing Harry towards the stairs, Harry stared at her "Well go on then" Harry numbly started down the stairs, for a moment she considered making her way back up to the top of the stadium and meeting up wit Hermione and the Weasleys, but after a glance back at Sonya, Harry knew he wouldn't do that. He headed down the stairs, keeping his eyes on the blonde haired boy. He turned to look at Harry, and Harry recognised that face, that was Draco Malfoy...

* * *

><p>Draco could feel eyes on his back, he was sure that it was his father's eyes, or possibly his mother, he stood there for a moment, before he realised that he would have to face his parents eventually. He turned to meet their gaze, and instead of the eyes eyes of one of his parents, Draco found himself staring into a pair of bright green eyes.<p>

The green-eyed girl had silver curls down to her waist, _Veela_ Draco guessed. He let out of breath that he didn't even realise he had been holding. She was astonishingly beautiful. She paused for a moment, and Draco worried that she would go, but she started walking towards him again. Draco could feel his excitement building with every step she took, he had met Veela before, and they always had a knack for grabbing his attention and he had always thought that they were fairly attractive, but he had never liked a girl like this before.

She was wearing a simple floor length white dress, which hugged her slender frame, she wasn't in any way curvaceous, but there was a very subtle hint of feminine softness to her body, although there was something different about her body, something new that exciting about her body.

"Hi" She murmured so quietly that Draco almost missed it.

"...Hi" He stared at her for a moment longer "Erm... I Draco... Malfoy, and you are?"

"Ha.. Hydrangea" She said.

"Hydrangea, that's a flower isn't, it suits such a lovely flower as yourself" Draco wanted to slap himself after saying that, he knew he sounded so cheesy, and it didn't help that he couldn't seem to stop grinning so much, this was most un-Malfoy- like behaviour. She giggled and blushed slightly.

"Thank you Draco, hey do you mind if I watch the game with you?" she asked sweetly.

"No, no of course not" She smiled and closed the gap between the two of them, they were now standing side by side, just as the Irish Quidditch team flew over head and fireworks display started overhead. Hydrangea seemed memorized my the dancing leprechaun that sparkled in the night sky and even Draco had to admit that it was a bit impressive.

Throughout the game Draco couldn't help but be impressed by Hydrangea's knowledge of Quidditch. Most of the girls Draco knew at school weren't that interested in Quidditch, and the ones that were weren't very attractive. Well the Weasley girl was sort of pretty, but she was a Weasley so that automatically discredited her as a girl in Draco's mind.

After the game Draco invited Hydrangea back to his tent. Draco's heart beat faster and faster in his chest as they approached the three storey high tent that was made entirely out of black silk. Inside Draco quickly moved them into his bedroom, which was separated from the main room in the tent by a clear glass door, which Draco charmed black as he didn't want to ruin things by getting into an argument with his parents when they came back to the tent.

Hydrangea sat herself down on a large leather sofa that sat next to the fireplace in Draco's room. Draco sat next to her. Draco started to panic as he realised that he couldn't think of anything to say, and she wasn't saying anything. This hadn't happened to him before, he was a Malfoy and Malfoy's always knew what to say, were always perfectly composed.

"So, do you like chess?" He said, hoping that that didn't sound stupid.

"Yes, I love chess, do you have a board, we could play of you like" Draco sighed in relief and smiled at her, he retrieved a solid silver chess board for his bookcase and placed it on the mahogany coffee table in front of Hydrangea and himself. They played several games in peace together, and Draco was pleased to find that Hydrangea was a clever, cunning. Draco really like this, as he didn't like stupid, simple people. Hydrangea jumped at voices outside Draco's bedroom door.

"It's okay, it's just my parents" Draco whispered to her.

"Then why are you whispering?" Draco placed a finger on her lips to get her to lower her voice.

"Well, because I usually like to have known a guy for a little bit longer than this before I take her home to meet my parents" she nodded, mollified. They sat there quietly, Draco's hand still resting on her mouth.

"Draco" Lucius Malfoy's voice called from the other side of the glass door.

"Erm... Yes father, just give me a second."

"No Draco, don't bother, I just wanted to say... about what I said earlier... I sorry, I was unfair to you, now your Mother wanted to visit her favourite restaurant, please get dressed and meet her in a few moments, I'll be with you shortly" Lucius said quietly, barely loud enough for Draco to hear.

"Oh.. Okay father" Draco turned back to Hydrangea and removed his hand from her mouth. "When can I see you again" Draco whispered to her. Hydrangea paused for a moment.

"I'll find you" she muttered back. Draco nodded and then showed her a back entrance for her to slip out of, she kissed his cheek and then left without looking back. Which Draco would have thanked her for, as his head started to spin after her kiss...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Hogwarts**

**AN: thank you everyone for your support, also to Symphony of The Sirens as I have said before this isn't going to be a girlHarry story, however there will be times when Harry decides to be girl not because he is turning into a girl, but because he is a hermaphrodite and therefore is both male and female, additionally thank you to mumimeanjudy for the spelling correction, I'll try not to make that mistake in the future. Oh and by the way, whilst Harry is still dressed like a girl I'm going to call Harry a she, but when Harry's a boy again he goes back to being a he.**

* * *

><p>Harry strolled through the campsite a big grin plastered across her face, her silver curls bouncing behind her as she walked. Celebrations were going on all around her, but Harry wasn't just celebrating the World Cup she had so much more to be happy about. People smiled back at Harry as she pasted, especially men and Harry thoroughly enjoyed the attention, although her thoughts were still solely on Draco Malfoy. Harry would never have considered approaching the blond wizard to start anything but a fight before this point<p>

Then a scream and a loud explosion came from somewhere to Harry's left, people screamed and started running in every direction possible. A stab of pain shot through Harry's forehead as a mass of hood and cloaked figures appeared, seemingly out of nowhere. The hooded figures started setting fire to the campsite, and in the distance Harry could see spells being fired at people. Harry knew she should be running like everyone else, but she found herself stumbling out of people's way, unable to steady herself. As she fell to the ground a hand reached out, it pulled Harry with it, adn for a moment Harry resisted, but then she turned to see Sonya pulling her to her feet.

For a moment Harry wasn't sure if she should go with the older Veela, but then a large explosion destroyed the tent next to them and then Harry quickly followed Sonya. She led Harry to a tall silver statue. There were already several Veela women gathering around the statue, they all looked very young, apart from Sonya, but it didn't take long for many more Veela to appear and some were older, although Harry could tell that they were mothers and sisters bringing younger Veela to the statue.

Without any announcement the women seemed to decided that everyone who was supposed to be there had already arrived and then they all reached for the statue. Harry quickly realised that it was a port key and didn't need the encouragement that Sonya gave him to reach for the hem of the statue's robe. Harry quickly felt the pull of the port key dragging her from he ground, even though this was the second time in only a few days where Harry had experienced travel via port key, she still wasn't quite used to it, and she suspected that she never would be.

She landed in a heap on the floor, and was embarrassed to find that she was the only person who had failed to land on her feet. Most of the Veela women and girls then quickly disappeared via their own different methods of travels, however some stayed to giggle and whisper, and Harry could only hope that that wasn't about her. Although she didn't get much time to think about it as only a few seconds after she landed Sonja dragged her to her feet and then Harry was experiencing an entirely newly unpleasant form of travel. She was spinning so quickly she could only see a red blur before her, and hoped that the red wasn't blood. As the spinning continued it became so much more intense until Harry thought her head was going to explode, then finally just when Harry thought she couldn't possibly take anymore, it stopped, quite suddenly actually, so suddenly that Harry was actually thrown to the ground. This time Sonya didn't help Harry up.

"What was that?" Harry asked as she picked herself up off of the floor, which was now white marble and gleaming under blue moon light. Sonya glanced over at Harry, for a moment she seemed confused then comprehension dawned on her.

"Oh that, it's just how most Veela prefer to travel, it is similar to apparition, similar, although there are differences. When you're older I may teach you." She said quietly. Harry considered mentioning that she didn't ever want to experience that again, and she certainly didn't want to be capable of it.

"So... Where are we, exactly?"

"My home" Sonya replied. Harry had to admit she was a quite impressed, they were standing in an incredibly large white hall, the walls and celling were white marble and glass melting into one another in way that made Harry feel as though she were standing inside a giant crystal. The hall was also filled with dozens of silver statues, they were tall and elegant women, all wearing longing flowing robes and dresses, they reminded Harry of depictions of Ancient Greek Goddesses that Harry had seen in History class, except in the moon light these statues were glowing with a beauty that even an Ancient Greek Goddess would have been envious of, needless to say that Harry herself couldn't help but feel a little jealous to. "Come child... we simply must get you cleaned up... again, are you always this messy?" Harry looked down at herself realised that her formerly pristine white dress was now covered in dirt, it saturated the hem, and was splatted across the skirt and bodice to.

"Sorry" Harry said meekly. Sonya sighed.

"Never mind, come with me child" she said pulling Harry along by the wrist, Harry found herself powerless to resist Sonya, as she dragged Harry to the end of the corridor and then up a large flight of crystal stairs. Harry glanced down at the muddy hem of her dress, which turned out to be a big mistake, as it turned out that the crystal steps where even more translucent than Harry had initially thought, and she was left with a dizzying feeling as she stared all the way down to the floor, she stumbled, for a moment she couldn't shake the irrational thought that the crystal steps would vanish completely and Harry would fall to her death.

Sonya stopped to look at Harry, and then released her hand, after that it seemed Harry was permitted to follow in her own time. Sonya led them up three floors before finally she led them along a crystal balcony, which reminded Harry of an incident at an amusement park with the Dursleys where Duddley had attempted to scare Harry, he and walked the two of them onto a walk of faith and had then begun to just on the glass, and the worst part of it had been that everyone had laughed at Harry for getting scared, although Harry knew that those small hairline fractures on the glass hadn't been there before Duddley. Harry took a deep breath before following Sonya along Sonya's very own private walk of faith. Fortunately for Harry Sonya took the first left along the corridor and headed into a room, that had a floor that was conveniently hidden beneath a thick heavily embroidered carpet. This room appeared to be a sitting room and Harry was quite tempted to stay here as the soft chairs nestled around the wide fire place already stacked up high with wood ready to light, did look so very inviting, but Harry was permitted to stay in that room a moment longer as Sonya was intent that Harry was just to dirty to be allowed on the embroidered carpet. Sonya quickly ushered Harry into another room. A bedroom with a large bed that seemed far too big in Harry's mind, although this wasn't where they were stopping, it as the bedroom had an en suite with a bath which again seemed too over proportioned, somewhat like the public bathrooms at Hogwarts, only this was much nicer.

The bath was five open clam shell, half of their shells were resting on a mountain of pearls, the other halves rested against each other, and in the gap where they didn't quite meet, glass rippled up in a enormous plinth, on which sat five improbably beautiful statues of women. With a flick of her Sonya brought the bath to life, the five women stood up and began to dance together, as soon as their dance began, water started to gush out of the water-like structure beneath them. Sonya began undressing Harry, Harry was about to protest, but one quelling glare from Sonya told her that that wouldn't be a good idea. She helped Harry into the bath, before following Harry into the bath. Sonya's clothes seemed to evaporate off of her as she sank into the water.

"Errr... Sonya..." She glanced at Harry briefly.

"You're not comfortable with nudity are you dear?"

"Erm... No... I mean we had public bathrooms at school, but... they were a lot less... public"

"Silly child, there's nothing to be afraid of," she said as she began to wash her hair.

"How can you be okay with this," Harry said arms flailing. "I mean you barely know me. Sonya laughed.

"Harry we are Veela, that makes us sisters, and believe me child, there is nothing you could need to hide from your fellow sisters" Sonya replied in her ever so musical voice. She swam over to Harry and began to wash her hair for her, at first Harry tried to pull away, but she quickly realised a sort of comfort in Sonya's gentle touch. Sonya carefully washed Harry. By the time she was finished, Harry had been all but lulled to sleep, so Sonya carried her to the bed and then left her to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning Harry woke up surrounded by deep purple silken sheets. He found that he still wasn't in need of his glasses, but he did need to find some clothes. The room he had been sleeping in was currently empty of other occupants, but Harry still felt an anxious half-embarrassment at his nudity. He quickly darted form cupboard to cupboard, draw to draw. Many were simply filled with expensive looking make up and jewellery, others contained ostentatious floor length ball gowns, and Harry began to wonder if Sonya even knew what jeans were. Finally after much searching Harry managed to locate, a simple white cotton shirt, and a pair of shorts that were clearly meant to be very tight and short, but thankfully they were far too big for Harry, so they didn't look to promiscuous on Harry, although the style did rather remind Harry of stories Duddley and his friends had told Harry about muggle rent boys, (stories that had of course been told as theories about Harry's future career). He couldn't find any shoes, that didn't have heels of at least 4inches. So he wondered downstairs barefoot (it seemed much safer than braving the stairs whilst performing a balancing act on top of a pair of 5inch sequin covered heels that Harry had spotted nestled in the corner of one of the wardrobes in the bedroom).<p>

There was a smell of fresh fruit and warm bread coming from a room somewhere to Harry's left, he found the smell of good food to be rather comforting, so he followed it to it's source. He found the found the source of the aroma and Sonya sitting at a large crystal breakfast table. She scowled and waved Harry over.

"Honestly Harry of all of the lovely dresses I left in that room for you to choose from and you pick that" She said with a disdainful sniff towards Harry's clothing.

"Sonya dresses, being a girl, it's just not very me"

"But you are a girl, why would you want to hide who you really are, and pretend to be something you're not?" She said as she piled various different slices of fruits into a bowl.

"My friends, don't know about me and I don't know... if they would still be my friends if they did."

"And you think that friends who would abandon you so freely are real friends, Harry this isn't some fad that you're into and you're friends aren't, it isn't going to just go away, this is how you are supposed to be"

"Yeah but, they're my friends, and besides, I may be a Veela, and a girl, but that's not nearly all I am, not even close, please Sonya, I need to go home to my friends, to me" She paused for a moment, then sighed.

"Alright, I suppose you may be right, but please, don't ignore your Veela heritage, just to impress your friends"

"I won't I promise."

"Good, now eat your breakfast" she said, pushing the plate of fruit over to Harry. Harry did as he was told, and after breakfast, Sonya returned to him his belongings that Harry had thought had been left behind at the tri-wizard tournament. Then she guided Harry to a large silver fire place that was shaped like thousands of silver flowers entwined around a black marble hearth. Sonya lifted a small purple velvet bag from the top of the mantelpiece, she pulled out a handful of a familiar power. Harry tried to hide his embarrassment as he recalled the last time he used Floo Power just before his second year. "Come now child, if you're so keen to get home then hold out your hand." Harry hesitantly reached out his hand, Sonya carefully dropped the power into his palm. She flicked her wrist and Harry's possessions hopped into the fireplace, Harry carefully stepped in between his things, and then turned to look at Sonya.

"Will I see you again?" A part of him was very afraid to leave Sonya's home, as she seemed to be the only person who was able and willing to tell him what was happening to him.

"Don't worry child, I will find you" Harry smiled in acknowledgement and then said_ the Burrow_ as carefully and clearly as he could before dropping the power into the fireplace. As ever traveling Wizard-style proved to be extremely uncomfortable, particularly because Harry seemed to be being beaten to death as he travelled, he was pretty sure that that was just his things hitting him. Finally he fell out of the fireplace at the Burrow.

A woman started screaming, for a moment she was worried that she would start to hit him, but then he realised that the shrill screaming was coming from Mrs Weasley, and then he was only a little worried.

"Harry, where have you been?"

"Mrs Weasley"

"Honestly Harry, do you have any idea how worried we're all been? We've been looking for you for hours" By that point several pairs of Weasley feet had come to she was all the fuss was about, so Harry had an audience. "Well, what do you have to say for yourself young man?"

"Erm... I'm sorry?"

"You bet you're sorry, Ron take him up to your room, and then you're going to stay up there Harry and think about all the worry you've caused us"

"Mum, you do realise that he's not actually one of your sons" Ron said.

"Quiet Ronald just do as you're told" Ron looked awkwardly at Harry before guiding him up the many stairs in the tall thin building.

"Thanks" Harry muttered when he was sure that they were out of Mrs Weasley's ear shot.

"Yeah whatever" Ron muttered back miserably, Harry could tell from his friend's voice tht he hadn't heard the end of this just yet...


End file.
